


Lonely Demon

by fluid_fanhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, Ducifer - Freeform, M/M, because that's beautiful, dub con?, idk how to tag, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_fanhuman/pseuds/fluid_fanhuman





	Lonely Demon

It was dark, midnight and the black eyed creature made its way through the streets of whatever city he was in. A devilish grin was settled in his lips as he paced and sneaked, hitting on pretty girls walking by. Unfortunately, no one hit him back.  
Lonely demon.  
Dean Winchester yawned and decided to get into a bar, singing, poker, doing all the bad stuff. As soon as he walked in, a fancy blonde caught his eye and tongue. He stared before he sat down, ordering a whiskey. The watched the unknown blonde, long curls bouncing with every step she took, just as her enormous breasts. Dean licked his lips and swallowed down his whiskey, deciding to walk over.

"Hey pretty girl."

Bright blue eyes flashed the ex hunter and he stared into them. Long lashes batted themselves oh so prettily and she smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Her voice was heavenly. Perfection. Dean licked his lips again and slowly reached out to brush some hair out of her face to get a better look at it. She had strong cheekbones and full pink lips, no makeup because she clearly didn't need that. Dean hated those false bitches. This one was more his type. His voice was husky as he nodded and hummed:

"Yeah. Think your real pretty. What's your name?"  
"You can call me Lucy."

Dean chuckled and nodded again, brushing the hair our of her face, it was pretty rebellious hair that loved the soft cheeks. The demon did too. He had never seen such a beautiful being before. 

" 'M Dean. Are you here often?"

Lucy smiled and white teeth were seeable as she parted her pretty sinful lips. She threw her hair back over her shoulder before tying it into a ponytail, even that looked ridiculously hot. Dean couldn't help but look at the sight, slim neck, collarbones and broad shoulders. She seemed to be more of the fighter type, no girl that liked to be pushed around by orthers. You could see that she was giving orders not getting them. And oh, did that Dean like.

"I'm around because I'm looking for someone."  
"Oh, are you? And who might that be?"  
"You, Dean."  
"Oh, so I have a fan?"  
"You can call it that if you like." 

Lucy winked and gently stroked over Dean's forearm, licking her pink lips before she stared into the depths of Dean's eyes. 

"I've been waiting for you, Dean. I'm glad we're here now. Can't wait to get you excited."  
"Sister, I am excited."  
"Even better."

After that she took Dean's hand and led him out of the bar, not even bothering to pay for Deans drink, walking with him down the streets to a motel. She chuckled darkly at the lustful glare on the back of her neck, adoring how Dean pressed his chest to her backside as they waited for the door keys. It wasn't a secret that Dean was hard and aching in his pants, she could feel it pressed against her thigh.

"Patience. It's a virtue, Dean."  
"I ain't have no patience with you. I want you now."

Dean growled and slammed door shut once they were inside, pinning the slightly smaller girl to the next wall. She just smirked and pressed their lips together, parting her lips and groaning softly as she felt the demon's tongue invade her. It was nearly a possession, Dean was demanding and took what he want. Not even Lucy could stop him now.

"H-hey..", Lucy mumbled as Dean pushed her onto the bed, rough and impatient, straddling her waist and nipping on her neck.

" I said I want you now. You can enjoy if you want but I'm gonna have you. You're my little bitch now. I'm gonna make you mine."

'Lucy' gulped and couldn't hold back the moan she was holding in all the time, deciding to let her undercover alias fall apart. She whimpered as she shifted into a male form, short sandy blonde hair, light stubble spreading over the same strong cheekbones. The same pink lips moved as a way deeper voice filled the room but not as deep as Dean's voice.

"Dean stop. I'm Lucifer. You... You dont want to continue, do you?"

The demon's eyes widened as he saw the frame shifting into a male's, grunting softly. The known face woke memories which he batted aside quickly, grinning as he shook his head.

"Hell yes, princess. I want to continue. Deal's the same and you already kissed the demon."

His eyes swapped black and he tilted his head to the side with an evil grin, pressing their lips together again. The demon inside didn't care about the gender, he took what he wanted and even a certain fallen angel if he needed to. He yanked hard on the short blonde hair and exposed Lucifer's neck and sucked and nibbled bruises into the angel's flesh, bruising and claiming him as his own.

"So pretty when you're mine."

Dean's voice was gruff and heavy in the dark motel room, even taking over the air the angel tried to breath with heavy pants. The angel whimpered and buried his hands in the back of Dean's jacket which the demon shrugged off in response, stripping off layer by layer until both men were stark naked.

Lucifer was ashamed, he'd come to claim Dean and not get claimed by him, he wanted him for his armies against heaven, with a knight of hell everything would be easier. But he didn't even thought of laying under the demon, desperately trying to cover himself and his erect cock. He curled up on his side only to have his side kissed south and a soft whimper escaped him. Dean grabbed Lucifer's wrists and pinned them above his head, rolling him onto his back back again. He managed to hold the angel with one hand, the other stroking down his chest until his fingers wrapped around the angel's erection, stroking slowly.

The archangel couldn't help but moan, tilting his head to the side and baring his bruised neck, he officially submitted to the demon above.

"Please...", a hoarse whine coming from Lucifer.  
" Yeah, beg me. Feels good doesn't it?", Dean smirked and pressed his thumb across the slit, spreading the pre-cum on the soft tip.  
"P-please... D-dean... I.. I'm..."  
"You're what?"  
"I'm a virgin..."

That left Dean speechless but he just grinned, licking over Lucifer's nipples, he loved seeing one of the most powerful beings in the world coming undone under him. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you like one. You're gonna enjoy yourself, trust me."

Lucifer whimpered loudly and closed his eyes, flinching as he felt something cold and slick spread over his entrance. He panicked and looked down just to see Dean's lubed up length teasingly rubbing against over and through his crack. The angel whimpered and closed his eyes 

"Please... please. Be g-gentle..."

Lucifer knew he couldn't do anything against this, so he just took it, trying to desperately enjoy and relax to get something out of this. Dean pushed in slowly, just giving a weak nod at the request. He groaned loudly at the virginal tightness, bottoming out and giving the angel some time to adjust.

"Fucking tight baby. I'm gonna enjoy this. Just relax... Be a good whore for me and take my cock."

Lucifer's breathing hitched and he tried to calm, following Deans advice because he didn't want to be hurt. After a few minutes Dean pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, setting up a brutal pace as he stroked over Lucifer's cheekbones and lips. Out of instinct Lucifer closed his lips around Dean's thumb sucking on it eagerly to calm and remain, moaning loudly with every thrust into him.

He had never felt like this before, Dean just had taken what he wanted but such a way more powerful being under him, falling apart and moaning his name in  steady pants made the demon go nuts. He leaned close and pressed their lips together, groaning the angel's name as response. Dean picked up his pace and knew he couldn't last any longer, the tightness around him was nearly unbearable. 

Both men came after a while in short breaths, moaning the other's name in unison as Lucifer came hard across his chest and Dean spilled inside him with a grunt.

Breathless pants filled the dark night air in the sticky motel room, after a soft voice broke through the silence.

"I want you to fight for me. We technically belong to each other. The mark of Cain is mine and so are you now."   
Dean chuckled and smirked, kissing Lucifer deeply and grinning down at him.  
"And you're mine now."


End file.
